Wonderful Wonderful One-shots: JULIUS
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Julius X OC -WARNING!- Mature stuff inside. Julius was about to take a bath when the mercenary foreigner came in. She wont leave and insists on sharing the shower, what's the clock master to do in this situation? Enjoy. ;)
1. Beware what lies ahead

.

.

**WARNING!**

These are series of M one-shots that could or could have happened in the line of the "Wonderful Wonderful Science" fics. It is not that necessary to have read the original fics, but if you did, then this might explain why the guys (or that one guy) were so adamant about getting her back (and maybe leading to the romance arcs), so you can take the one-shot of the guy you like best and consider it canon on their routes… or simply consider them all to have happened or not.

I warn you again. They are Mature stuff, so you are warned for sexual content. Still, I hope you enjoy them (and maybe even get off with them).

.

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didnt :(**

Along with whatever else you wanna comment (I obviously wont be able to answer unless you specifically ask me to do so as a note on the next one shot), specially what was more wrong so I can improve in the next one.

You can also ask for the who the next character will be ;)

.

.


	2. JULIUS: TIMELY SURPRISES

**.**

**Hello everyone! Julius's M-shot is finally here. You all wanted him and here he is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last M-shot and thanks to my prof readers. I worked very hard on this one.  
**

** I'm already working on next M-shot. It will be a surprise. Also, I expect next chap of '** **Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Knights And Clocks' will be posted on or before feb 14.  
**

**And you can vote for the next M-shot or give me ideas for it (setting, places, funny stuff...)**

**.**

* * *

.

**JULIUS: TIMELY SURPRISES  
**

.

Even if she was tired, sweaty, covered in mud and paint, and thus in dire need to bathe, Aria Hadron Scherzi, the scientifically and money driven foreign mercenary, was satisfied. For 3 days she'd been lost in the woods, engaged in 'training' with the members of the faceless faction, self called the 'Lullaby' that she commanded.

It had been very fun to harass her faction while playing gotcha with paintball guns using first person shooter tactics. The Lullaby may had have the numeric advantage, but against the techno-organic modifications of the outsider, and the thousands of years Aria's world had on writing the book of war, they were inferior in almost everything; from tactics, high and low war experience, to techniques and technology. So much, that for her own amusement and to give the faceless a better chance against her, she hadn't even wore her armored combat &amp; support suit; she had just wore a tight T shirt over the sports bra that clutched her big breasts, cargo pants and tactic vest; all covered with a net meant to tangle flora in a sort ghillie cloak.

In the end, when the faction teams finally learned how to use the foreign tactics that she had taught them, their boss had end up riddled with paint projectiles from all directions. Aria had been proud of her faction's progress. They were fast learners, and what they had learned would give them an advantage against more powerful or numerous factions from this world. But to her it wasn't enough, so rather than letting them go and rest or celebrate, while she went away to take herself out as factor for their training, they formed 2-3 persons cell teams and kept 'playing'.

After all that, she needed a bath as well as a quiet place to rest and relax. Had she stayed in one of her hidden safe places, she would have to keep an eye open for possible attacks; and had she gone to any of the lullaby's buildings, she would have been bothered continuously by the enthusiastic faction members. Instead, she was currently climbing the stairs of the Clock Tower. The place was isolated enough, close by, hardly visited, and Julius Monrey, the clock master, was not the most talkative or intrusive person.

The door of the tower was open for her as a foreigner, and because by Ace's paid request, she would sometimes help Julius around and knew the tower well. So she went straight for the main bathroom, situated in the master bedroom, while ignoring Julius's office, where he was probably working nonstop anyways. She would greet the mortician once she was clean.

Eager to get under the hot water, she crossed the empty master bedroom and reached for the tower's bigger bathroom, an ample and comfortable space attached to the master bedroom which she had gotten to like more than the simpler bathroom in the 'guest room' a few floors above because it possessed a simple yet elegant design with a shower space separated from the big bathtub; and which shower head, held up high on the wall, created a nice rainy flow that she could imagine washing over her with hot and steamy water.

As soon as she reached the entrance, without bothering to knock, she recklessly opened the door with no qualms and a rather girly scream met her sudden entrance.

Reacting to the screech, the paranoid mercenary immediately adopted a combat stance and looked around for the source of the scream to discover that It had been Julius; who stood naked by the shower's entrance with his face completely red and turning quickly between observing her and looking around for something to cover his bare body.

There was nothing around for him to cover himself.

She raised an eyebrow and relaxed her combat posture while her gaze moved up and down to examine the scene and his lean but muscular body. He was covered with sticky, dusty and clumpy flour patches over his long blue hair, from his broad shoulders and firm chest, down to his defined six pack and muscular hips, passing over his exposed dick, and all the way down to his athletic legs.

With mild confusion, but without a hint of distress or discomfort at his naked state Aria's olive green eyes stared for a second. Then she simply pointed towards the shower behind the bluenette.- "_Julius move out, I need to use the shower._"- She said and began taking off her clothes, to drop them on the floor without any shame.

_"Wait your turn. I was here first._"- Julius was surprised and embarrassed at being completely exposed in this way, but more shocking for him was that the apathetic woman was getting naked herself in front of him.

The foreigner groaned and raised her index finger to point at herself. -"_I need it more than you_."- For such heavy attire, she had taken it off pretty fast. She then walked towards Julius while the light softly defined her well formed curves with every graceful and silent step forward.

When she reached him, Julius took a step back while blushing even harder at her plain and naked boldness. -_"Then go use the guest's bath._" He didn't know how to react to this. In front of him was the alluring and mysterious foreigner that was the highest prize in the wicked game of hearts.

Aria shook her hand in a dismissive way.- "_By the time I reach the other bathroom there won't be any hot water left._" - She complained with a growl, and before he could reply noxiously, the impressive sight of her big and rounded breasts, bouncing from their sheer size and weight, distracted him and almost caused him to trip. When she shoved him inside the shower. -_"Fine! We can take the bath together."-_ She used his distraction to reach for the metallic valve handles and, making sure it hit him straight over, turned the boiling hot water on.

Julius let out a startled scream and quickly adjusted the temperature - " .._. Pushy woman._"- He grunted. His blush was still evident and it was not because of the hot water hitting him without warning. He looked at her with no clue of what was going on or what she was trying by coming onto him like this, but whatever she was thinking, he was now alone in the shower with her sharing intimate proximity.

And both were naked.

Aria turned her back on Julius and faced the handles to adjust the temperature to a deliciously hot rain. She closed her eyes and threw her head back to enjoy the water, and with a soft moan, she methodically cracked her bones, first her neck at both sides, then her shoulders and back; uncaring that she was giving Julius the chance to shamelessly check out her seductively hale(What was this supposed to be?) body very well and very close.

Dirt had clung to her luscious frame and she presented some very recent hits, scratches and scrapes everywhere, and as the dirt and paint came off with the washing water, Julius saw that her body seemed to be covered with many metallic lines that ran on her skin... and they weren't tattoos. They were engraved into her flesh. He extended his hand with the urge to run his fingers along one, but he controlled himself and pulled back. It wasn't his business. Instead, he distracted himself with the provocative view.

Her arms were up with her fingers tangled into her hair, allowing him to see the sides of her graciously large breasts and her firm rounded butt while her slender waist seemed to call to his hands to get a grip on those fiery hips and pull them towards him. Down between his legs he felt himself getting hard.- "_What happened to you? It looks like you fought a pack of feral cats."_\- Was all he could muster while gaining the courage to take a step forward towards her and the falling water.

She put her right hand over her hip and pressed forward while twisting her waist and a new cracking sound came from her spine. Then she repeated the motion on the left.- _"Training. " _\- She didn't bother to turn his way. Instead she continued enjoying the hot water massaging her muscles._\- "And you?_"

"_Ace tried baking cookies._"- That was true... and all off the half stirred mix had somehow ended up on top of Julius; who at the deranged psycho's proposal to lick it off him, had sent the knave off and away with a kick.

She chuckled. - "_Figures. You should have let him. He is actually good at cooking_"

He huffed, and concentrated on the hits on her skin. He suspected that her definition of 'training' was similar to Ace's. Which was worrisome in various degrees. But unlike Ace, and although she had proven to be very capable when needed, she wasn't a brash frontal fighter. She thrived on her ample array of skills, her impressive amount of knowledge, and capacity her for using or acquiring them.

From the niche in the wall, she took the bottle of shampoo and turned her head. -"_Help me undo my braid, please._"

Julius raised an eyebrow and grabbed the long and sinuous tail-like braid that hung down from the base of her skull and went down past her butt. He began undoing it and discovered that the braid's serpentine movements could partly be attributed to a thin and hard wire, made of some material that he'd never seen in wonderland, that was hidden inside the braid. When his skilful hands reached the base of the braid at her nape his eyes widened in shock. There was a weird tattoo on the skin just where the wire went straight into her flesh and into something hard, barely bigger than a wrist watch's face, that laid under her skin. - "_This wire...!?_

She stiffed completely and let out a groaning moan.-"_Leave that!_ "

Julius didn't let it go. He was already lightly pressing that spot and pulling on the wire at its base to examine it.- _"What is this?" - _He sounded more worried than astonished, and pulled back on it again to determine that it couldn't be taken off.

She shocked lightly with a shiver- _"Itttt... It's an antenna. Don't pull on it much. It's connected to my spinal cord. It's sensible_."- Aria didn't indulged into explanations.

"_Antenna?_ \- He shook his head in disbelief while holding the wire with between his fingers. Everyone knew that she had some devices in her, but not that she might be a device herself- "_What about these... lines?_"- He asked and finally satisfied the urge to trail a finger over the metallic lines that ran on her flesh.

Under the pressure on her nape, she let out some soft whining moan that she quickly cut with a shiver. - "_Connective paths... they increase the sensor-data exchange and signal transmission with my neural and limbic system. "_

Julius really couldn't comprehend that, but at least he had discovered a sensible spot in her. Just not in the way anyone would have thought. - "_Are you some sort of machine?_" - He couldn't contain himself. She sometimes seemed more mechanical than the clock he possessed instead of a real heart.

She remained silent for some agonizingly tense seconds before she hunched her shoulders. -"_Does it matter how much of a machine I am?" _\- She then put some amount of shampoo on her palm before reclaiming her hair and wire away from Julius's touch to start washing her undone braid._\- "My bio-organical base is still mostly human if that's what you want to know._"

Julius was uncertain. There was so much and so little in that statement that it was just as misleading as Ace's answers. And now that he thought about it, she did reminded him a bit of Ace because the knave and the mercenary were similar in some ways. He took a deep breath and with some anxiousness leaned on her back in order to pass his arms at her sides and reach for the soap on the wall's niche.

She didn't complain or protest his contact. She just continued washing her hair as the warm water washed over their bodies. He let out the breath he didn't knew he had held, and took her lack of rejection as a signal to continue.

With the scented soap in one hand, he reached for her stomach and began passing the soap in small and slow circles, while using his other hand to spread the foam with rubbing caresses; finally satisfying the urge to trail with his fingers the unnatural metallic paths engraved in her fresh.

While she remained washing her multiple shades of blonde hair, she took a small step back to lean completely on Julius's frame, and allow him a better reach to clean her body with those firm yet soft hands that moved tenderly over her skin.

His hands traveled lightly above her belly and then swiftly from her stomach to her back, skillfully moving from her potent hips to her steady flanks, and down then up to her palpable ribs before daringly reaching her front and massaging below her breast, where he stopped for a second to lean his jaw on her shoulder and leave the soap back in it's place.

With both hands free, he went back to sleekly caress her skin at the base of her bosom, and then, with a firm pulse but in a gentle manner he grabbed her melon sized breasts and weighted them in his palms. Almost feeling as if his clock was ticking faster, he inhaled her scent, and began to rub and massage her generous teats from their sides and towards the center with a pulling milking motion that reached to her areolas, quickly exiting the slowly hardening nipples until his dexterous fingertips captured the small peaks within a pinch.

"_What are you doing Julius?_" - Calm as she could be under the mercilessly teasing of his fingertips, Aria didn't do any movement to get his hands away from her nips nor did she made any advancements on her own.

He softly rubbed the hardened mounts before grabbing the sizeable boobs by the base and pressing them against each other.- _"A gorgeous woman approaches a man in the dead of night and undresses in front of him before getting into the shower with that very surprised man. What else is expected of this man to do to said woman?_"- Still, her question was not the reaction he had expected. Had he misunderstood it? She wanted more of this encounter, didn't she? As a slight test, he got a hold of her nipples between his fingers again, and lightly pinched and rubbed them between his digits.

"_Really? I thought you didn't like girls that way." -_ She leaned her back on his chest and just barely turned her head.-_ "I was into the idea that you were more onto guys... specifically speaking, Ace."  
_

Julius face went pale and his eyes widened in horror. He pulled her nipples hard forward causing her boobs to look like cones.- "_Don't say that idiot's name too many times, he might appear!_"

She huffed and put her hands over the base of her breasts to support them and ease the pull, while he kept the pressure over her luscious nips. Then she surprised him by pressing her ass on his pelvis so his dick was right over the line between her buttlocks and firmly trapped between their bodies.

His hips went stiff and he let go of her breasts, causing them to flamboyantly return to their normal roundness.

_"And would you like him to be here?"_\- The tone of her voice held a note of playfulness but there was some seriousness in her question.

Julius pulled her hair In order to crane her head back and look into her eyes. He gulp down at the other-worthy view of the hot and steamy water raising steam over her skin when hitting her raised breasts, held by her hands in an offering way, and the vision of her sassy smirk and mischievous olive green eyes.

She winked at him and he blinked not understanding.

Truthfully, he had no idea what she hid behind those bright orbs in that vast and incomprehensible mind. Half the time he didn't know what she was talking about due to her usage of highly specialized technical terms, and the other half he simply couldn't figure her out.

"_Why do you keep coming back here?_"- Despite his lack of social skills, with Alice at least he could expect normal things; but with Aria everything was so confusing that he had decided to simply let her be. -"_Why do foreigners insist on coming to this place, and near me?_\- He wasn't as foolish as to think that she was giving him a chance for more. But for all the teasing of her recurrent, yet unexpected presence in his domain, he was going to take this chance to quelch his desires.

"_I'll answer for me. If you want me to get answers from Alice, it will cost you." - _Once again she demonstrated her mercenary nature.

"_Then answer for yourself_"- To him she was more than a mystery, and there was something about her that drew him. Maybe it was her methodical and rational attitude, so machine-like and so efficient; or maybe it had been just how incomprehensible her mechanics were. In any case, he had silently decided that she was a masterpiece, and as the 'clock master' he wanted to tinker and unravel such complex mechanism.

"_Easy. Because it's convenient." _\- She smiled and licked her lips while arching her back more to lean on his chest, so he could see how she started to play with her own breasts. -"_I like the calmness of this place and you are an ok guy I can dispatch if needed. But mainly I can more or less relax around you here, and I don't have to worry much about attacks. _"

That answer had been unexpected, but he could perfectly understand why Ace was so interested in her. She was beautiful, mysterious and alluring; her scars adding to that. She was stronger than many people he knew, and so full of life that the world was dull in comparison. She teasingly moved her pelvis in a slight circle, and he was suddenly very aware that she could feel that down there he was already half way up.

Her eyes shifted away for a moment before getting a calm but serious glint directed at him -"_Ace does come here often too. I'm sure he'd like you to 'play' with you more often. Why won't you_? _Ain't he someone you care about_?_ He seems to care for you.._."

He didn't knew or even want to think about his complicated relation with the knave at the moment. She raised an eyebrow expecting an answer from him, but Julius didn't have one. Plus, the visage of her steamy naked body and her naughty touch left him mute with expectation and desire. How could it not? Lust scalded him with want. He was a man, and even not counting on how sexy she could be, her game had been going hard and rushing for everyone. The more she was around the more they wanted her. The more she rejected them, the more they craved her.

She didn't ask more, but she made a move with her hip to press her butt completely against his pelvis so his crescent erection was trapped between her cheeks and his belly, then she moved herself slowly up and down twice against him so that her ass rubbed his dick.

At a loss for what to do or say, he covered her eyes and plugged her nose, before pushing her forward into the falling water so that her head would rinse under the shower head's flow. - "_Your hair is still dirty_"

She waved her arms around and somehow got a hold of his penis. He jumped back in surprise letting her go, but she didn't release her grip on his member. The merc's expression said that she wasn't amused, and rather than simply releasing him, she 'Oh so very slowly' slid her hand back while letting her nails pass over his sensible skin, before stroking his erection once and causing his member to harden even more. Then, with a playful smirk or revenge, she merely let go of him and turned around to continued her shower without a word.

Julius was stunned into silence and confusion while her touch still scorched him. One thing was sure, his natural grumpiness had been spanked into surfacing. And he still needed to clean himself .

She finished washing off the shampoo from her hair when a huffing bluenette pushed her aside so he could be under the shower and wash his hair too. But of course, Aria being Aria, didn't remained still, and pushed herself back against him to get some of the warm water.

He groaned and didn't bother to look at her, no matter how much he wanted to when she leaned in front of him and started soaping her ass between their bodies, deliberately touching and teasing his erection continuously with her passing hands and firm butt over it, while waving her hips side by side against his pelvis in a tremendously sensual way.

After a minute or so of this he couldn't contain himself and pressed forward so that his dick was once again pressed between her rear and his belly. She stopped in order to turn around and face him.

Her wet hair framed her pale face while droplets of water ran across her arrogant smirk, as she took a step forward to close the distance between their bodies until there was no separation and both could feel his dick against their bellies while her breasts collided against his torso. As her hard nips rallied his skin, her arms reached for his back to help him wash away the flour crumbs from his hair.

She let some of his silken blue strands cascade between her fingers - "_I should be jealous of your hair. It's better taken care off than mine_"- Then her hands traveled down to grip his ass and separate his cheeks.

Julius tensed up immediately, and grabbed her hands by the wrists to move them away from his rear end. He couldn't take the teasing.

Aria growled with a mixed expression of something between frustration, irk and exasperation; and forcefully removed her hands from his grip. Huffing, she closed her eyes for a second and then put her hands over her hips while tapping her foot on the floor with displeasure. She opened her eyes and spoke with a harsh tone - "_Are you homosexual or not Julius?"_

With an equally angryexpression of indignation and horror he immediately countered.- _ "No. I most certainly am not!_" - How could she even think that when it was obvious what he wanted to do with her!?

She huffed another growl and leaned forward while maintaining her narrowed gaze on his perplexed cobalt blue eyes.-_"Am I repulsive then?_"

He crossed his arms over his chest at such stupid question - "_How could you call yourself repulsive? I believed you had better sense than that."_\- She was far more than pretty. She was an exotic, gorgeous beauty. She may be strange, but that was part of the mystery of her allure, and charm of her appeal. How could she even dare ask something like that?

She too crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed. Her next question came with a spiteful click from her tongue .-"_Are you onto someone else... still into Alice maybe?"_

Julius's eyes narrowed and his frame tensed up. - "_Alice was just a kind girl that stayed at the Clock Tower according to her own consent._" - Yet he knew that he had come to like Alice more than what he'd ever admit. Even now, he sometimes missed Alice's kind presence; but he had also come to enjoy and eagerly await Aria's visits. Lately the tower seemed too empty with just him. Where was she going with this questions, anyways?

_"Then what the hell's with you!?_ \- She hissed as she pointed her finger at him. - "_Do you want to fuck me or not? You initiate something and then you reject my actions. What am I supposed to think? That you are bipolar_!?"- She flailed her arms around exaggeratedly -_"I came only for a bath, then you started touching me and implying you wanted to do me, and when you get me hot and I respond you push me off ! Seriously. WHAT. THE. HELL ?!"_

He blinked in surprise while uncrossing his arms - "_I could say the exact same to you. You come here uninvited. Catch me naked in the shower, get naked yourself and come onto me. You get randy and then you ignore me_!"- He was bothered, but he had indeed misunderstood her actions since the beginning. She truly had come only for a bath and he had been the one to assault her... yet she had responded to him. He didn't feel guilty at all.

_"You did invite me! You said 'yes' when I asked if I could come back on some other occasions besides for work_!"- She snarled. - "Y_ou know what? I don't give a damn!"_\- Her white-knuckled fist opened and closed a couple times before she irely pressed her index finger over his solar plexus and tapping her finger on his chest with every word-"_If you want to do me, say so right now. I assure you it means nothing. It's just sex. If you don't, I will considered that you simply don't want to. I'll go away and never ever bring it up again for whatever little time I still have left in Wonderland._"- She eyes held clear disappointment.- _"In fact, I'll consider that since I seem to be a bother to you, it's better for me to remain away from here. I will avoid this territory from now on."_

"_What? Don't be so over dramatic, woman!_"- Maybe he appeared annoyed, but a slight pang of fear reached his clock because that statement was a fearsome prospect. It was an ultimatum about kicking him out of the game and deny him the chance to even play.

"_Just be fucking clear , Julius. What do you want to do?"- _She lowered her finger and took a step back awaiting his response.

Her anger and the discontenting glint behind her eyes puzzled him, but he knew quite well that she was always serious and would do exactly as she had said. She would leave and not come back, just like Alice had. He couldn't allow that. Not again. He didn't want her to leave at all.-"_Rather than asking what others want with you, why don't you ask yourself as to what you want to do with ME_." - How dare she even ask what he wanted? He wanted to grab her and keep her in the tower. Wasn't it obvious?

It dawned on him that unlike Alice, she was giving him a chance to stop her from going away.

Her eyes lit with that unnatural digital hue. She got her face close to his' while raising an eyebrow and smirking dangerously in a grimace. His clock ticked in expectation to her next action and skipped a tick and a tock when she shoved him against the wall and slammed her hands on the shower's wall at the sides of his head. - _"I don't need to ask myself anything. It's clear what many men from this world want with me. You made me expect that same thing from you tonight. In any case, it won't matter tomorrow"_\- She pressed herself against him, her naked body once again colliding with his._-" Decide now. Take me or lose me. Last chance._"

He was between the merc and the wall, with no escape and at disadvantage. She knew what the game was about, probably better than them, and she didn't care. But even if she knew, she couldn't comprehend that the players wished far more from her a mere one-time-stand.

And yet... Why did her expression seemed almost as needy as it was deranged? He could almost imagine that it meant to say '_Stop me. Don't let me go_'. It wasn't the first time he had seen an expression like that. It was like with Ace's but different. Or was he just imagining it? He stared deeply at her eyes, and understood that behind the despairing shadow surrounding her and the harshness of her actions, she needed something or someone to hold onto some human contact. That however didn't change the fact that this was a 'now or never' moment for him. If he let her go now she would be forever gone. He wasn't letting that happen.

Brashly Julius pushed her against the other wall of the shower so that now she was the one trapped, and gently took her chin between his fingers. - "_If you insist._"- He then rallied his lips against hers, pressing his soft lips on her unsuspecting mouth. Being a pillar of stability for a trembling mind was something he could do.

Her eyes were open and uncertain. For a couple seconds she didn't respond the kiss, but the next instant, when he pleadingly caressed her cheek and slid his tongue inside her mouth to request her response, she closed her eyes and tangled her fingers into his hair and let herself join his eagerness without qualms. She pulled him deeper by the hair to enhance the kiss, and he reached with greed farther inside her mouth while battling her unresting tongue.

While the water fell over both of them, she tried resting her back on the wall, but his hands moved to her hips to pull her figure against him. The decision had been made. As long as he didn't let her go, she wasn't going.

With surprising tranquility after their little spat, the unstable merc raised her leg to hook it around his hip and he moved a hand to her ass to help her balance. She moaned lightly, and her hands moved behind his back to caressed his body while her raised leg began sensually moving up and down against his hip, causing their genitals to briefly met without connecting yet.

This was proving to be too much for him, so he turned her around so that her back was against his chest.

"_Hey!_"- She gasped and moved her body just a little bit sideways to look at him.

"_Hush."_\- He nuzzled his face against her neck and began ravaging her skin with small kisses that tasted like the sweetest wine. She meekly moaned, a wonderful sound he'd never thought he'd hear, and he abused his position and sucked harshly to give her a hickey.

"_Nya!_ _"- _She exclaimed but didn't move to get away. _-"It's all right I guess... but don't think I won't retaliate".-_She moved to get enough space to sensually stroke his member.

He blushed and let out a groan,. Once again he tried moving her and keeping her still, but she stood firm.-"_Just let yourself be tended. "_

"_I'm not going to let you tease me_". - She grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, while with her other hand she reached for his jaw to guide his mouth to her lips and give him the hungriest and most desperately needy kiss he could have ever imagine. Then, she moved she placed his entwined hand over her cunt.

Without needing any more encouragements or demands, he let himself be captured by the ardent kiss and began rubbing and pinching her clit between his proficient fingers. She mumbled something in spanish and tried to get in a better position to stroke him, but he put his other hand on her waist to set her completely still in front of him.

She conceded, and making the best of it, moved her hips in slow round motions, fitting to a sensual belly dancing session, that brushed his cock with arousing insistence. He demonstrated his liking of it by increasing the rubbing pace on her hardened clitoris.

The clock master opened his index and middle fingers in a V shape and skillfully slid them on her lower labia, while his mouth stop the kisses and moved to her nape to suck hard over the sensible spot marked by the tattoo. She meowed loudly and switched in sinuous trembles. Her soft feminine moans caused his clock to reverberate with want and virile need.

"_Careful there, Julius"-_ She moaned with her melodiously deep voice and leaned her weight on him for support. That spot was really sensible. But how could it not when it apparently reached directly into her spinal cord?

The warm contact of her sinuous curves against him excited him to no end. With each breath he took in her spicy scent. His clock ache with burning desire. So he continued on her clit a bit more and then inserted his middle finger in her crease while playing with her labia with the rest of his fingers. He had established that he was not letting her move from her position against his front, so his other hand went to pinch and cup her breasts.

She whined and moaned, spreading her legs more under his touch for him to deepen his invasion. The sheer echo of her arousing sounds was so erotic that his wood was up and hard against her. He wanted her to share some of the overflowing passion and torrid life she possessed, or outright he'd steal it from her. He proudly gave her another hickey and his drenched fingers inside her wet crease, reckoning that she was ready for him to come into her core.

Stopping the fingering, he leaned forward over her back to make her incline towards the wall into an easier position for his entrance. He moved his hand to the bridge between her legs to open her slit, and guided his shaft into her entrance. He wanted to penetrate her and completely profane her existence with his hard-on defiling intrusion.

When she felt his ready erection poking her crease, she quickly moved one step away.-_"Not yet. Do you have a condom?_"

_"Huh?_" - He blinked, his fingers still wet with her juices and his shaft hard as wood pointing towards her.

She looked at him with a deadpanned expression. - "_We're not doing it without protection. "_

The clock master's mind raced. He turned off the shower's water, and dripping all over the tiles of the floor, made his way to the counter's drawers. He opened one and saw the items that, not too long ago, Ace put in there "just in case". He had meant to throw them away, but right now he was glad he had been too busy to do that.

While leaning her shoulder on the shower's wall with her arms crossed, she watched him take out a small condom package with an approving look. -_"Good."_

He took the small package of near-future fun between his fingers, and when he was opening it, he caught her calculating eyes observing his erection and accidentally ripped the condom.

The devilish soldier of fortune smirked with a raised eyebrow at his clumsiness. -"_C´mon Julius. I don't want to waste your 'hard' mood._"

Irked by her words, the mortified mortician grunted.- " _Impatient woman. I´ll be in you a few seconds, and I'll be with you all night._"-He wasn't used to this and her scrutiny was a bit intimidating. How was she so perfectly calm in this intimate situation?

"_All night?_"- Her eyebrow rose as if she was considering if it was worth staying or not.

He ignored her and got another condom. This time he opened it with confident care under the surveillance of her hungry eyes. That turned him on even more. He stroked himself a couple times before putting the condom over his exposed tip and rolling it along his erected length.

As he approached readily, she waited for him in the shower with a grin on her avid lips, which she licked before she leaned her upper back on the wall to arch her body and put the soil of one foot against the wall, sliding it slowly up and down while her naughty fingers rubbed her own hard nips to tease his vision.

Julius came blushing before her.-_"Do you need to exhibit yourself so much?_"- Not that he minded it.

Resuming their previous position, with both hands he grabbed her by the waist and twisted her around with his torso leaning down forward and her rear angled for him.

She momentarily turned back and directed her eyes to his saluting cock. Her grin became a smirk.-"_Consider that I was showing myself to give you a visual taste. Under the circumstances, I think it's a nice action on my part _"- She chuckled and gave his clothed phallus a slight smack with her index finger, before turning around with her palms against the wall for support as she set herself ready.- "_But just so you know, I might have been trying to tempt you to tend to my front. You implied that I wasn't 'that' repulsive, yet you seem to prefer going just for my back_."

"_I'll regard your front when I finish with your back."_\- Julius grabbed her buttocks and set them apart to expose her holes to him and inserted one finger in her vag to test if she was still completely wet. She was. _-"I'll tend to all of you, and you'll see how enchanting you truly are_"- He was willing to worship her body and revere her persona for far more and far longer than tonight if she gave him the chance.

She tapped her fingers on the wall-_"Just do me before I lose my interest, Julius. Ughhh...We can have more foreplay or even some pillow talk later if you want. But do me alread_y."- She angrily whined.

"_That's what you want?"-_ He directed his dick into her vag's entrance and just barely inserted the tip a couple centimeters inside, just enough for it to not slide out. She tried moving herself back onto him to get him fully inside, but he held her firm by the ass. He wanted to be the one to defile her, not her to be the one impaling herself on him.

"_Did you changed your mind and want me to go?"- _She sounded harsh and a bit annoyed. -"_Yes, Julius. I want exactly that. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here like this right now. So do me already."_

No other words could have been as sweet to his ears.-_"Good. Because it's what I want too."- _He swiftly but slowly thrusted his pelvis forward, sleekly sliding his hard eagerness inside her warm, satin, vaginal walls all the way till his balls touched her flesh. She exhaled a muffled breath at his intrusion and he groaned. Julius remained unmoving for the first seconds feeling her inner muscles clenching around him and adjusting to his size and form. To him, this was more than a mere physical act. He felt as if he was forming some bond... some sort of tacit arrangement that he sealed when he started a slow but well rhythmed thrusting pace, never getting completely out of her, and always pressing his dick to rub her muscles with every prod. He was aware that she didn't care about the darkness of his role or that she, as a foreigner, was the purest thing he could aspire to touch, or rather to profane with his stained presence.

She mumbled something in her language and, with surprising calm, began moving her hips in a pendulum movement to meet his approaches. He leaned on her, and with his elbows against her sides, he sent one hand to rub her clit while his other hand pressed and caress her womb to keep her still against him.

"_I told you. I'll tend to you, so let me take care_"

"_As if._"- The stubborn female was not merely taking it and continued moving her hips, this time, with a rounding movement, and adding pressure in her inner muscles with kegel contraptions every time he got completely inside to pull and grapple his member in her eager cavity with delicious force that both of them enjoyed.

He groaned at her outrageously delicious moves, and without losing his perfectly steady and not too fast or too slow rhythm, the hand that had been holding her by her belly moved towards her hanging breasts to get a grip on one perky nip, while his other hand remained teasing her clit as the invasion of her privates continued.

The inner constriction within her vaginal walls milked his flesh rod in every impalement he did, rubbing her walls with friction and making her whine. With no more notice than a growl, she closed her legs to increase the pressure in her cavity and constricted his cock in an engulfing way that made him gasp and breathe faster.

Losing control of his pace, the mortician closed his eyes and threw his head back; within the next deep thrusts, he felt himself burning hot down at his base and balls in a way he couldn't control or confront. With a deep masculine groan that came from the back of his throat, everything went blank in his mind as he stopped all his movements to embrace the raw and powerful sensation of his seed coursing through his cock and squirting out of him under the latex barrier and drenching his own covered phallus' skin, while the merc's fingers clenched on the wall's tiles as she hardly constricted her inner muscles more while he was still having his obvious orgasm, making him groan loudly while pressing against her and cum more under the hard pull.

She then started to back and forth on his rod to resume her own heatening, trying to get off herself but to no avail. Hissing some curse words in her language dedicated to the unsatisfaction she felt, the Latin woman stopped her movements too.

Julius exhaled still holding onto her body and regaining his senses feeling a bit weak behind the knees, and understood the situation. He moved out of her and saw the filled condom over his member coming out of her. He was ashamed and angry at having orgasmed so wonderfully, but so easily and fast, that she hadn't even gotten to call his name as he'd liked.

Aria rose from the inclined position, put her hands on her back to press forward, and audibly cracked her spine. Then she turned to look at Julius's scowl before looking down at his deflating member. Her lips twisted in unquenched frustration and she sighted with clear disappointment. She huffed.- "_Sometimes happens I guess..._" – Taking a step out of the shower, she began walking towards her fallen clothes, all interest in coupling with Julius apparently lost.

The clock master's scowl deepened. Before she could even get the chance to reach her stuff, he rushed to grab her by the waist and throw her over his shoulder. His male pride had been deeply hurt; and worst of all, she was about to go away and leave him behind. He couldn't let that happen.

"_What the .._.!"- Probably surprised by actions that contradicted his commonly predictive behavior, the normally combative and paranoid mercenary didn't struggled.- _"What do you think you are doing, Julius?"_

"_Hush woman_."- He carried her towards the big stony counter from where he had gotten the condoms and set her down standing by his side. He opened another drawer and took out a big fluffy towel to drop it on top of the counter before grabbing Aria again by the waist and effortlessly sitting her over said towel.

She crossed her arms. -_"Now what?" – _And remained ready to leap away.

Julius stood before her, making eye to eye visual contact with decision. He then grabbed her chin between his fingers -" _Don't you try to leave until we're finished, you impatient woman._"- And then he spread her legs, sliding his hands on her inner thighs. His ego had taken a blow and he had disappointed her in the most intimate of a man's task. He couldn't let that pass without proper amends.

"_Mmhh?"_\- With one eyebrow raised she looked quizzical, yet she didn't oppose to his touch._-"At least you can call me by my nam...mmhhh!"_

Before she finished her words and without closing his eyes, he locked his gaze and lips with hers to shut her up. His cobalt gaze seemed to say _"Just you wait_".

Aria responded to the kiss with another quick and challenging eyebrow raise that was accompanied by a small upward tug at the corner of her lips. Her mouth opened, and with her canines, she bit on his tongue. He blinked and tried to deepen the kiss, but she moved her head back and cat-licked the tip of his nose. Her interest had been picked again.

He broke the kiss, and from the same drawer where he got the condom, he took out a small bottle that when opened released a honey-thick cinnamon from the oily substance that he then spread on his hands.

Aria inhaled deeply the scent and licked her lips. - "_Uuuuhhhh... cinnamon. _ "- She smiled naughtily and right under his gaze, she took the little bottle from him to let some drops fall over her cunt. Then, rather than rubbing the drops on her mount of venus to extend the liquid, with a deliberate moan, she put some of the scented lube oil in her hands, and proceeded to caress her breasts, going down her ribs and across her flat navel, before she lewdly passed her index and middle finger over her lips with a luscious smile, licking her fingertips and sucking on her digits so hard that when she pulled her mouth back, a 'pop' sound came into the air.

Julius, bewitched by her sensual display, attempted to kiss her again, but she put her hand over his mouths to stop him. -_"I´m not used to kisses Julius. Don't get carried away."- Her gaze was serene and direct- "Remember that this is just mere sex"-_ Her smile was half mock half condescendence_ -"However, I gotta say that I'm willing to get a bit personal with you right now." _

Julius contemplated her hand and vehemently sucked the tips of her fingers _**("What a contradicting woman"**_**)**. There could hardly be anything more personal than this. At least for him, and he was going to do everything to have her take this personally. If it was pleasure she wanted, he was gonna give it to her for as long and as much as she needed. If it was something else she needed he wanted to give it to her too. He didn't want to be left behind and alone again, and he would do whatever was needed to convince her to stay. Disconnecting his lips from her fingertips with a another 'pop' sound that mimicked her display, he took her hand into his and kissed her mouth again. She didn't resist.

Moving her other hand to the back of his head, she pulled him deeper with compliance to his actions, and mixed her breath with his into the heated kiss. She wasn't aware just how meaningful her current actions were, and how much a big step in her game this was considering that she 'couldn't love'.

The mortician deemed her a confusing contradiction. How could she deem getting personal while keeping this impersonal? How could she say this was just mere sex when she was acting this way? HA. He would have huffed but his mouth was occupied.

His hand trailed the metallic paths on her skin over her breasts and down to her sides; he reached her hips and then slid to her inner thighs, almost examining her with each caress as if she was some sort of interesting, complex and delicate machinery; which in a sense she was and it fascinated him as much as she confused him in general. A unique, sturdy but delicate, and incredibly complex machine that he couldn't comprehend and in risk of shattering in this world. Yes, Aria was strong and had the survival tenacity of a cockroach, but she was still a foreigner; and unlike with clocks, he could not repair a stopped heart. That scared him. Maybe that was why he hadn't pursued Alice. He was not going to idly repeat that mistake.

Breaking the kiss and licking his lips, with expert handing, the clock master set her legs further apart and exposed more of her lady parts to him and his touch; and while one of her defined legs remained hanging lazily over the counter, he shoved the other one over his shoulder, causing her to move back and expose both holes to him completely.

Holding her balance with her hands at her sides while arching her back caused her chest to rise. Her awaiting eyes seemed to say "_Show me what you plan to do", _challenging him to prove that her decision to stay for longer had been right.

Very slowly, he shoved his oily pinky finger inside her anus and she exhaled deeply to ease the sensation. He moved his finger around to lubricate, test and stretch; then took his finger halfway out to get space to flex his annular finger and have bridge space in his hand to insert his index and middle fingers into her pussy pouch while his thumb reached over to her clit.

"_Now this is something new_" - Aria meowed with a purr in her tone.

"_Is it? - _The taste of cinnamon was still fresh on his tongue, almost getting him drunk, and combined with the situation, this moment seemed as surreal as real were the scars on her flesh.- "_Then I'd better make this memorable_"- He began scissoring his index and middle fingers inside her and she let out a small whimpering sound, which sent him the signal to begin pumping his hand in fast and short moves, while madly stroking her hardened clitoris, and reaching inside both orifices as deep and as wide as he could at the same time.

She gasped with her eyes wide open as the sensation riveted inside her. _"Julius…"-_ Her back arched more and she shoved one arm forward to hold onto his shoulder while he continued the full tri-action that, very quickly, sent jolts through her system as the heated constraints from her inner muscles clenched, and made her tense up under his merciless assault on her most inner regions.

Julius licked his lips at her sensuous sounds and looked at her face to find her eyes closed with concentration, the slightest of blushes crossing her cheeks, and at such heavenly sight, he felt heat rise on his own face. Before this, he wouldn't have associate the word 'cute' with Aria Hadron Scherzi in any way. It had been his mistake to not see that Aria was cute in her own bizarre way. He had just been too stupid not to notice it before.

With a mew she got a grip on his shoulders and held tightly onto his strong figure while he continued pumping and teasing. She was breathing fast and her heart was already pounding at his amazing skill at her three lowest points. He pressed even harder and increased the pace until she howled. Her inner muscles clenched on his digits, and the heat in her two holes finally reached the peak in both cavities with an unbelievable striking force. Julius felt her hold on his shoulders tighten before she gave a jolting scream of pleasure at the double orgasm that spread like burning lighting under her skin and along her body, making her twist and press herself on his grasp while her toes curled and her spine arched.

The mortician smirked, his manly honor now salvaged, but he didn't retreat his invading hand. On the contrary, while she was highly astounded by the two flares he had given her, he continued his ravaging motions with even more impetus, now focused on rubbing and pressing her clit in rapid taps to send her into another glorious burst as she got the third orgasm through the tremors received in her assailed clit.

Holding onto him and onto the sensations, she groaned, whimpered, gasped and panted, clinging tightly to his frame, while her body slowly went limp after surrendering to the white blur of sensations that led her to an overwhelming afterglow. Her heart beat madly and her grip became languid. -"_Julius..._"- She weakly managed to muster in a faint exhale.

The clock master finally stopped and took out his hand from her drenched insides with a very smug smirk after salvaging his male pride. She was still holding on him and he could feel a spreading warmness forming over his clock. Before this night, when she had started to come and go into his life, it had been a sour consolation that she couldn't nor wanted to love. That had sufficed then, but would never do again for him.

Her eyes remain closed with each huffed breath during the seconds it took her to ride the whole of the sensations, her hard nipples moving up and down against his rallied chest until a soft moan escaped her lips when she slowly opened her eyes to see Julius with a solemn and expecting face. She seemed pleased. And the usual cunning edge in her calculating gaze wasn't as sharp. Aria huffed deeply once more and sternly averted her eyes with a mysteriously nice smile - "_Yep. You are indeed VERY good with your hands"_

She got down from the counter and kept one hand on the edge of it to stabilize herself while strength returned to her knees. Julius smiled placidly and leaned his chin on her shoulder, playfully blowing on her ear while passing his arms at her sides towards the faucet to wash his hands. He never knew he could be this good with a woman and his ego shone with pride now that he knew what pleasure he could cause.

Since both of them still had their hair wet from the shower, she got another towel and passed it to him; rather than using it on himself, he took it up and dropped it over her head before helping her dry her hair, while allowing her to do the same for him.

Without realizing it, the atmosphere became intimate and comfortable. Far more than he'd thought was possible due to her paranoia and his lack of social skills, but they had reached a point in which they were completely relaxed with one another as if they had known each other for far longer than they did.

Or perhaps he'd simply had been wrong about his suppositions. In general she was being quite agreeable and nothing like the robotically methodical dominatrix he'd imagined her to be in an intimate situation.

Aria dropped her towel and grabbed Julius's hand, then she dragged him away from the bathroom into the spacious master bedroom, which had been remodeled by Ace's whims (without Julius permission) after Alice had gone to live with the hatters, and a little after Aria had appeared. The knave had replaced the old bed for a king sized one at the same time that a couple side rooms, previously had used as storages, had their walls broken and the space added to enlarge the bedroom.

_"Where are you taking me?_ "- The easiness in her touch was magical and baffling to him. He'd never thought she'd held his hand with such ease; she more than likely wasn't aware what this was for him but he also wasn't gonna stop her.

She didn't turn to look at him -"_To continue this on the bed, of course. I am still in the mood. I was planning to stay around here tonight anyways, so we might as well share some fun times._"

Julius pondered her words while submitting himself to her lead while taking off the used condom with his free hand and tossing it to the bathroom's wastebasket. He knew that she was not exactly sharing her time with him. He was stealing it. But that was part of the game and at this point he didn't care and it didn't matter. She had said she wanted to be with him at least for tonight, and he wanted to share more of that precious time with the weird and elusive foreigner.

The green eyed marvel took him directly to the magnificent bed, and as soon as they reached it, Julius shoved her on it , making her roll on her back while he got on top of her on all fours with his hands at the sides of her head and his knees at the sides of her hips.

"_Whut?!_" - The merc blinked at his boldness and performed an escape maneuver by skillfully grabbing his wrists to pull them over her head and pulling them to the right to make him lose his balance, while using her legs to hit him at waist level to push his body off her to the side, making him tumble forcefully onto the bed on his back. Not a second later she was the one on top with her hands holding his wrists down.

His intention had been to worship her body all over, but this attitude of hers and her current sexy and devious look, worthy of a stalking predator, was a tempting circumstance too.

She let go of his wrists and sat back on his waist her with her legs parted at his sides. Her index finger moved to trace small circles over his pectorals while he got a prime view of her wondrous frame .- "_Now, now, Mr. 'God of Life' . Time for me to show you my gratitude for that little new experience over the counter, yes_?"

Loving the view, and aware of her unpredictability, he put his hands over her hips and held her firm over him to prevent her from moving away or do something too strange. She smirked at him and rounded her hips over his skin, causing a new wave of heat went down to stir his genitals. This was more like the dominant attitude he had expected and it was exciting, but her words had been a mock to him, almost insulting. How dare she called him 'God of Life' when he was just 'the mortician'? Such words where a mock coming from someone so lively in this place where death didn't matter. It was almost hurtful too. She came here, giving but a flicker moment of her time to a person that was just a moment of time, and dared to give him a false sweet taste of victory in the game.

"_Lean back"_ \- He said sternly. Perhaps he was the fool to even consider that it could be different.

Aria looked amused -"_Fine..."- H_er torso moved back so that she was supporting herself on her forearms. Then her gaze went to the side accompanied by a funny smile - _"I'm starting to think that despite Ace's best efforts, your hermit life has left you with many unfulfilled needs_."- She teased, and for a second, she leaned back even more so that her flesh touched his dick. Then she moved up again. - "_Your hands are skilled, Julius. You could use them on yourself if I or Ace aren't around..._"

His eyes widened at that low blow, and he blushed while growling. - "_I'll show you my hand's skills_"- In one swift move he inserted 4 finger in her vaginal cavity all the way to his knuckles, leaving his thumb over her clit.

She gasped with a lascivious smirk while twisting her hips on him.-"_Oh! please do so_."

Julius deadpanned and grunted in frustration, wondering if her taunting words had been in order to make him do something like this. Such manipulation was more beckoning of certain psychopathic knight... At that thought, he stopped cold and a chill ran down his back. It hadn't been the first time in the night that he had compared the crazy merc with the mental knave.

Aria rounded her hips_ -"Didn't you said that you were going to show me more of those skills?_"- She taunted again.

"_Pushy, insidious woman."_ \- He began fingering her pouch with angry strokes that teased the insides of her walls, while her clit was furiously pressed.

She gasped, twisting her hips, and letting him worked his finger magic.

Just the thought of Ace while he was doing this with her exasperated him, but perhaps there were more less obvious similarities between them and that was far more than worrisome; but at the same time, it also gave him a way to understand her better. What if she was as affection needy as the other sicko, even if she didn't realize or acknowledge it?

"_Oh damn, Julius_."- The inscrutable female wailed and twisted while angling herself to give him more room to work, rolling her hips at the rhythm of his fingers, while her vaginal canal was being tormented by the invading sensations that made her ache for more until she moved upwards with a loud howl the moment her orgasm erupted inside her, after which she raised to a seated position and then threw herself forward over his chest, where she meowed the sensation while grinding her body against his.

Julius hesitated a moment before he decided to hug her tightly against him and pass a hand along her back in a comforting and soothing way. If his assumption was correct about the comparison with the executioner, maybe she did need a bit of attention and comfort.

She curled against his chest with her palms over his pecs. A pleased purr came from her throat as she nuzzled against him. That was all the confirmation he needed. In a way it was unavoidable. Even if she couldn't care or have long lasting feelings, that didn't mean she was completely emotionless or unaffected by all she'd lived or all she's lost.

Remembering a conversation he had at some point with her, he kissed her forehead while she began sucking on his own male nips.

That time she had asked him on his opinion about foreigners being here; and with his normal bluntness he had answered:

.

"_I think foreigners are troublesome. I think you aren't meant to be here. As long as they have their hearts, foreigners will never belong here, they will never fit in this world…_ _But where your home is and what path will you take is something you have to choose for yourself. You in particular are very troublesome."_

.

He felt his dick harden again. He hadn't considered that male nips could be this sensible and she was very good at her sucking. But when it came to her, his sometimes couldn't even size his own reactions. That time, he had realized that he'd been worried about her, already tangled in her game. Of course he hadn't able to tell her that he worried for her and they had gotten into an argument where her words struck him harder than a blow when she disclosed just how aware she was about her situation as the 'second' foreigner.

.

"_Compared to Alice I am stronger, way more capable and far more resilient and self-sufficient. But compared to her, I am also far more vulnerable. I know it perfectly well. No one understands it better than me!_

_I'm far more vulnerable because I don't have anyone to help me, I have nothing but my own resources. I can´t trust anyone and I doubt anyone can trust me. I can only depend on myself, putting my life and probably even my dead in someone else´s hands is risking whatever I still have left, which isn´t but my death and the life I still carry with me._

_How can I depend on anyone when all encounters with anyone end with me risking my life!_ _I´m alone in another world, a foreigner to it._

_I have nothing but myself. I know I will never fit anywhere, It had always been that way and I. DONT .CARE!_

_._

He moved his hands to her ass and flexed his knees to support himself on his feet. He was ready to penetrate her in this position but waited. It was so plain to him now.

Aria had always been far more aware of her situation than anyone had given her credit for. She had lost her life two times already, once in her world and the second when she came to Wonderland. She had no one. No family and no friends. He at least had Ace (which was pretty sad), and Gowland was his friend (sort of). He also had his role, no matter how bad it was, he did have it.

His hands left her ass and went to her waist. Her hand slid down between their bodies so she could stroke his hard penis once more. Julius kissed her forehead again and then rolled over so he was on top and into missionary position, with her legs parted and her entrance ready for him. He was going to make love to her, not just fuck her. He realized that comparing her to Ace hadn't been that far off. Ace was lost, but she had lost everything more than once. She was probably in dire need of some comfort or affection. Fine by him. He was enjoying giving it to her and seeing a more human side from the methodical foreign wonder and was more than willing to try and fulfill her needs and have her choose him.

The lonely mortician caressed her face and she was baffled by such gesture. Their gazes connected, and without breaking eye contact, she passed her hand between his dick and his balls, stroking him up and down a couple of times, and then, from out of nowhere, she took out a condom and put it on his hard phallus.

"_Aria..._" - He began, pressing his torso against hers and coming face to face with her, while taking his poke with his hand into her entrance and penetrating into her. He wanted to see her fine and calm, safe and satisfied... to steal her time and life for himself and keep that rampant life to go overboard with him alone.

"_Just shut up and do me Julius. I don't need romance or affection._"- While her legs knotted on his waist, her stern look confirmed her opinion.

Maybe he had been wrong about her needing anyone, and maybe she was just doing this to amuse herself. But either way, he was willing to try giving her more than just sex. Even if she was a machine... machines still needed maintenance.

With one decisive thrust, he went inside her completely, and she clung onto him with a tight hug full of consent and need. He kept thrusting into her ready insides, stretching her walls and making her toes curl until she unlocked her legs from his waist to pressed her feet down on the mattress to push her pelvis up to him, causing his rod to reach even deeper inside her while her moans praised his hearing. He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her, pushing forward inside her, hitting her with a perfect rhythm that made her twitch and wail.

She clutched her tangled knees on his sides and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest and hugging him tightly against her, while moving her hips to his rhythm to deepen the impacts of his trusts. He set his own legs together in his kneeling position and pulled her pelvis over them, grabbing her legs and getting them once again around his waist, to have her angled cunt raised in his motions and have her pull him deeper into her needy spider hug, which she did with enforced want.

He rallied inside her, feeling her walls tighten. Her peak was close, and unyieldingly, Julius plunged into her, and when she shivered with the sensation of the upcoming explosion of pleasure, he raised his torso up in order to grab one of her legs and shove it to her side right over the other, pressing both of her knees together.

Mortician and mercenary grunted loudly at the same time. His action had caused more pressure on his dick and more friction in her walls, which sent her into a new wave of inner spasms that produced shivers below her skin all across her system while he felt the clutching pressure getting him ready to reach his own peak, which he managed with just as much pleasure as he could get. It was intense, like a lightning strike that spread through all his body causing a wild fire of tension in his muscles. He lost control of his rhythm and just pummeled inside her to squeeze all his cum out into the condom by the constricting pressure of her walls until he had been completely milked out, his dick pulsating with the shots of his white and hot expelling desires. All the while her hands grabbed onto the sheets tightly, her spine oscillated in a sinuous move that made her breasts bounce on her chest at the same time that he howled in pride and pleasure. Her climax reached her like a ball of fire that made her meet his howl with an instinctually primal roar of her own. Both had miraculously come at their climaxes at the same time, sharing the moment and the pleasure or perhaps triggering their partner's culmination.

Julius Monrey found himself looking at her with indescribable desire, pride and need. The exhilarating expression of her culmination, and the ardent exuberance of her terse body undulating, tensing and relaxing under his efforts, adulated his male pride like no words could, so he did his best to give her even more of himself and continued to pound inside her for as long as he remained hard; while she went languid under him, basking in the glimmer of her bodily delight, breathing in hard in fast puffs.

He kept pounded into her, using his remaining time of erection. She meanwhile grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his and moving their hands above her head to force him to be face to face with her. He also breathed in fast huffs just like her, barely regaining his senses from of what was happening around. She was still in the same position below him, and when he saw her lift her head towards his face, he gulped in expectation of a kiss. However, what he received was a playful bite in the tip of his nose followed by a little lick that threw him completely off guard.

At his confused expression, she chuckled and gave him a true and honest smile. Julius blinked with a little huff of fake annoyance, bewildered by the intensity of his climax and the teasing lick she had given him. The next instant he felt a light pecking kiss where she had bit him. Another proof of her unpredictability. He smiled back, looking at her playfull innocent smile so full of life; he couldn't help but to kiss her again in the lips.

She didn't oppose and returned the kiss while his recoiling member got out of her. She broke the kiss and nuzzled against his chest while he moved to her side, and pulled her into a hug by the waist with one of his naughty hands caressing her breasts.

"_You aren't going anywhere"_\- He was keeping her there with him for as long as he could.

"_Not for a while it seem_s"- She accommodated to lean on his chest with a expression of felicity in her face. -"_I'll stay here tonight at least."_

"_Stay here whenever you need._" - He carefully nibbled on her ear and returned the surprisingly personal and caring nuzzling.

She remained silent for a few seconds while looking at him quizzically, obviously thinking and calculating stuff. She then exhaled placidly and leaned her head on him before lightly kissing his neck in acceptance of his offer- "_Will do. But do consider that this under the current deal, that I, known in this world as Aria Hadron Scherzi, the foreigner mercenary; validates that you just offered yourself as a stress reliever and your place as an occasional base for me to use. _"

Julius kept his caressing, not really caring much for whatever implications this dealt meant, at much, it meant that she was coming back more often, and that was a good deal for him, and the best investment of his time to steal hers.

Next morning, Julius woke up, sore and tired from the night's activities, hugging the person that was in the bed by him. Not fully awake, he put a kiss on that person's head.

A definitely annoying and definitely male voice answered.-_"Oh... I knew you felt that way too_."** :D**

Julius opened his eyes wide and was met with Ace's reddish eyes and sly smile right in his face.

The knave was completely naked save his boxers, and didn't doubt to give Julius a quick morning kiss in the mouth, which earned him a strong kick that sent him away to the edge of the bed where he rolled to the floor with unbelievable skill and grace.

"_Ouchi. If you wanted a rough morning... I don't mind. We can go rough whenever you want._"-** XD** Ace crawled back on the bed's edge and crossed his arms while looking at the clock master with veiled satisfaction and pride.

Julius was about to spit aside when he remember who was supposed to be in bed instead of the idiotic knight. He looked around but didn't find her - _"What are you doing here, Ace... where is...?"_

"Ari?"- Ace smirked naughtily and approvingly while showing his thumb up. - "_She left a couple hours ago. Congrats Julius. Seems like you scored with the foreigner_" **W ** \- The knight was very excited and looked quite happy.- _"She looked a little less dire or paranoid. Her strides were ample too. Maybe next time we can make it a tri_o. _Ari clearly most desperately needs more lovey dovey affection. I'll get some toys for all of us!_" **:D**

Julius's eyes widened in dread and fear. May Wonderland protect him if Ace and Aria ever teamed up on him.

.

.

* * *

.

**I'm sure the guys are enjoying Aria doing them XD, so you can request who is the lucky next guy I'll be working on.  
**

.

**Did you know that you can post a review as a guest?**

**Please leave a happy face if you liked it or if it made you hot :)**

**or a sad face if it didn't :(  
**

.

**Thanks again for any revs. I feed on those, so don't let me starve. 10 reviews for the next smut.  
**

.


	3. The questionarie M shots

**The questionarie M shots.**

**I would appreciate if anyone were kind enough to answer this questions or at least the ones you find most important or flagrant so that I can improve my writing and the next story (ies). I remind you that you don't need to leave your name if you don't want (hello guests!).**

.

* * *

.

**Is the story BORING?**

\- Does any part seems to Drag?  
\- Are there parts that you skipped to get to 'the good part'?  
\- Do I over-inform or over-describe anywhere or anything?  
\- Was there anything that I could have Left Out?

**.**

**Did you Get it? **

\- Did you understand phrases / terms I used?  
\- If someone unfamiliar with this Fandom read this, have I explained enough for them to understand WHY everything was happening?  
\- Did you have to reread any part of the scenes to understand who was doing what to whom?

-Did I forget to mention something? Anything ? Are there any plot holes?

-Did the actions flow smoothly from one to the next, or did they jump as though something was skipped?

-Could you see why the characters were 'doing it' below the smut?

.  
**Fluff Scenes/actions/Dialogs? **

\- Where there enough or too many?  
\- Were they too fast, too slow, or too (in)frequent?

-Is there any action/fetish/position/etc that you would like to see?

.

**Do the scenes FLOW? **

\- Does one scene or action leads logically into the next?  
\- Is there enough downtime between intense 'scenes/actions' to allow it to build to the next?  
\- Do I repeat things (words, actions, positions) that don't need to be repeated?

-Could there be any other setting/place/situation for they to have 'done it'?

.

**Is anything VISUALLY Confusing?**

\- Can you SEE every action clearly in your mind like a movie? (I really hope so... although it would be a porn movie XD)  
\- Could you SEE what the characters looked like?  
\- Could someone who was Not familiar with the fandom SEE what the characters looked?  
\- Could you picture the places/items that were described?  
\- Did I forget to describe anything?

.

_**During DIALOGUE scenes?**_

\- Could you see what the characters were DOING while talking?  
\- Did the dialogs made sense ?

-Did something they did/said got on your nerves and WHY?

.  
**Did the Characters WORK?**

\- Do the characters ACT realistic?  
\- Does the Dialogue sound realistic?  
\- Do their Reactions seem logical &amp; realistic?  
\- Could you feel the Emotions and feelings between the characters?  
\- Did the characters seem IN CHARACTER?  
\- Did the characters with powers USE them when it was needed?  
\- Do you like this characters/pairing and WHY?  
\- What character would you like me to do next (well, Aria would be the one doing them XD ) and WHY?  
.

.

* * *

.

.

**THANKS, This would make me improve and that will give your better M shots. :)**

**About updates: For the M shot's I ask for 10 or more reviews. Believe it or not this are hard work , not to mention that they have like 10 times more words than the chapters of the T rated stories. **

**Do remember that you can leave a smiley face and who you'd like next as a review too, but I would really appreciate and make us of any and all the feedback you give.**


End file.
